


Colores (TicciMask/TicciPainter)

by SraBlaBlaBla



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Dolor, Español | Spanish, Hola qué tal, M/M, Spanish, TicciPainter, Ticcimask - Freeform, Toby el bebo, Triangulo amoroso, Tristeza, Yaoi, crackship, relación enfermiza, trama de mala calidad, trastornos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SraBlaBlaBla/pseuds/SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: Las lágrimas derramadas por alguien que no vale la pena perforan el corazón al punto de dejar una herida irreparable, que sólo una sutura cariñosa, hecha con distintos colores y emociones puede sanar gradualmente.





	Colores (TicciMask/TicciPainter)

_All that I needed_  
Is something to believe in  
Because everything just falls in  
Place like that

 _Todo lo que necesitaba_  
Es algo en lo que creer  
Porque todo cae en su  
Lugar así

[Purple, Yellow Red and Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5x_YoweEg8), Portugal. The Man

~~~

Él y yo nos conocemos de vista, sí, nos vemos todos los días e intercambiamos algunos pares de palabras de vez en cuando, pero no creo que seamos más que eso. Conocidos. Y ni siquiera por algo agradable como decirnos 'gracias' o 'buenos días', nos conocemos por el hecho de que vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

Somos casi extraños. Sé su nombre, cómo luce, tengo una vaga idea de quienes son sus amigos y creo que sé lo que tuvo que soportar antes de estar aquí, pero sólo eso. No sé si le gusta alguien, qué piensa sobre sí mismo, lo que hace en su tiempo libre, nada de eso. Lo que sabrías de un desconocido.

Hubo una ocasión donde él me preguntó instrucciones para atravesar el espeso bosque donde nos encontrábamos; fueron sólo unos «Oye, ¿me podrías decir cómo llegar a la ciudad más cercana? El poste andante me dijo que te preguntara» y una respuesta nerviosa, apresurada y maleducada porque mis tics sacaban lo mejor de mí y su presencia me agitaba: su sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios rosados y finos al decir el sobrenombre de Slenderman, sus ojos azul cían cansados, su cabello azabache descuidado y su mirada analizando mi atuendo sutilmente. Encontrarme tan cerca de esa silueta desconocida por primera vez me causaba náuseas y debilitaba el poco control que tenía sobre mis nervios, por lo que contesté de manera grosera las instrucciones haciendo una mueca invisible a sus ojos gracias a mi bozal.

Recuerdo que hacía un gran esfuerzo en respirar bien y evitar tener algún espasmo o tic, pero dadas las circunstancias no fue posible y estaba seguro de que se estaba riendo internamente porque su sola presencia me hacía sentir inseguro. Terminé pasando rápidamente a su lado con el ceño fruncido, paso impaciente y mirada llena de furia jurando que me las pagaría alguna vez, aunque no fuera culpable de cosa alguna. Ése era mi gran problema, con personas que no conocía cualquier acción me parecía enervante y los molestos tics acababan con mi paciencia.

Para mi pesar, cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación me dedicaba una mirada que escrutaba el interior de mi alma hasta que alguno de mis tics interrumpiera su concentración. Eso era cuando no usaba su máscara blanca con sonrisa carmín, y cuando lo hacía me preguntaba por qué por centésimas de segundo porque en realidad parecía bastante normal. Rostro pálido, ojeras, cabello descuidado, y su saco azul ligeramente formal. Después de hacerme tal pregunta, mi lógica la respondía: la misma razón por la que yo usaba mi bozal cada vez que salía de mi habitación, para ocultar el tormentoso pasado y las heridas aún en recuperación que había causado.

Me causaba curiosidad el imaginar cómo habría sido el suyo, si habría tenido amigos o habría pasado algo con sus padres para que siempre fuera reservado e introvertido. En las reuniones donde Slenderman les pedía algún favor a los que mantenía en la mansión él sólo mantenía la mirada baja y escuchaba con atención, para irse a su habitación al terminar de dar órdenes. Nunca hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, ni decía palabra alguna si no le hablaban primero.

Era intrigante, pero siempre me mantenía alejado. No me acercaría, no después de tan pésima primera impresión; tampoco querría repetir la experiencia.

Esos días habían estado atacado nuestra zona, y no encontrábamos al ignoto por más esfuerzos que hiciéramos. En verdad era frustrante porque jamás había pasado eso, todos los seres humanos que habían estado en nuestro territorio terminaban mutilados de alguna manera, y todos odiaban esto porque Slender estaba de mal humor y lo descargaba en nosotros, principalmente sus seguidores o "proxies" y en todos en general. Cada pequeño error que cometíamos lo veía como si fuera uno mortal y era muy minucioso cada vez que le daba un objetivo a alguien, ya sea sus proxies o alguien más, usualmente Jane, Puppeteer, y Helen porque sus temperamentos eran calmados y no daban muchos problemas. Atrasaba la cena hasta que todo estuviera tal y como quería, nos hacía vigilar grandes distancias sin descanso; era un asco.

—Creo que voy a morir de cansancio —dije al aire cuando caminaba de vuelta a casa con Masky y Hoodie mientras mis pies morían con cada paso después de correr y finalmente caminar revisando la zona de, le calculaba, 20 hectáreas. Era un milagro que continuara de pie.

—Ya quisieras morir, Tobías —mofó Tim o, mejor dicho, Masky, mencionando el apodo que tanto odio con una seriedad socarrona y muy probablemente sonriendo bajo su máscara—. Aún nos falta hacer la limpieza y dar la última ronda en la madrugada —respondió dándome un vistazo, que iba detrás de ellos.

—No me jodas —Fruncí el ceño y maldije todas las cosas del universo por lo bajo—. Slender nos trae como malditos perros todo el rato, ¡y ni siquiera podemos encontrar lo que estamos buscando! —dije molesto de caminar tanto tempo y no encontrar a nadie en las dos semanas que llevábamos haciéndolo. Sin embargo, me dije que no valía la pena enojarse. El trabajo es trabajo, y si quería seguir bajo la protección de Slender debía hacerlo.

Inhala, exhala, relájate y sigue caminando.

—No te jodo —respondió Masky—; además, ¿no lo olvidaste, verdad?

—Tim, me decepciona que dudes de mi memoria —contesté después de una breve pausa haciendo un gesto sorprendido con las manos. Tenía que aliviar el ambiente de alguna manera, y no podíamos seguir en plan "Nuestras vidas apestan por qué hago esto oh mierda".

—No dudo de tu memoria— respondió mirándome—, dudo de ti, que no sabes usarla.

Ouch.

Una pequeña punzada apareció en lo que todos llaman «corazón», pero al digerir lo que había dicho me llevé una mano al pecho en una expresión ofendida y exagerada. No podía dejar que me afectara, o al menos no mostrarlo, a pesar de que sintiera tristeza por pensar que, aunque intentaba animarlos, no funcionó.

—Tim, me ofendes —dije con una sorpresa decepcionada, aunque él hiciera siempre ese tipo de comentarios. Ya habría haberme acostumbrado, pero su actitud acre a veces llegaba a nuevos límites, y en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado como para no dejarme llevar por pensamientos negativos.

—Bien por ti —respondió sin interés—, estoy seguro de que Hoodie piensa lo mismo.

—No me metas en esto —contestó Hoodie rápidamente con su voz tan extraña a nuestros oídos ya que casi nunca la oíamos, o al menos yo no lo hacía tan seguido. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo conocí pensé que era mudo, pero después de hacer algunas bromas pesadas sobre él terminó contestándome un «Ya cállate pedazo de imbécil».

Tal vez por mi expresión genuina de dolor Hoodie me miraba directamente a los ojos a través de los lentes, sin que yo viera los suyos por la tela negra con cara sonriente roja característica de él, y me pregunté si me vería con lástima. Había comprobado que él era bastante sagaz, y se le daba bien leer a las personas aunque no demostraran sus emociones.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. De pronto, una gran inseguridad me invadió, como si montones de suposiciones sobre lo que todos pensaban de mí me llegara a la mente. ¿Pensarían que soy un gilipollas imbécil que sólo quiere joder? Si incluso las personas con las que había pasado más tiempo lo pensaban, todos debían hacerlo, y eso era por Masky.

Ya no sabía si debía enojarme conmigo por pensar tales ridiculeces o con los demás por recordármelo de esa manera tan cruel y deliberada.

Comencé a sentir las consecuencias de tener esos pensamientos... Una fuerza estrujaba mi pecho, el miedo de que fuera verdad se hacía presente. Esta era de las veces en las que pensaba que sería bueno no sentir emociones, o al menos no dolor como con el síndrome Tourette.

Continuamos el camino de regreso en silencio, no sabría decir si incómodo o no porque no quería saber. Estaba sumergido en las posibilidades de lo que podría estar haciendo mal, y parecía que los dos frente a mí se dedicaban miradas, casi leyéndose la mente.

Al entrar todos nos dirigimos a habitaciones diferentes. Ahora podría taparme con la cobija en mi habitación y consumirme en dolor el resto de la noche, porque en eso terminaría. Mucho, mucho dolor.

Me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con mis compañeros, Masky y Hoodie en un lado de la habitación, y Rouge y yo, separados por una pared hueca. Me envolví en las sábanas suaves y frías a esperar a los pensamientos pesimistas. No tenía ánimos para alejar mi temor a las opiniones de las personas.

Entonces, si todos pensaban que era un idiota, ¿yo también lo tendría que pensar? ¿Tendría que cambiar mi forma de ser? ¿O tendría que seguir con esa actitud infantil y tonta a pesar de lo que me digan? Ya había oído a Ben decir que parecía un niño con tantas bromas, e incluso a Masky, luego de haber trabajado con él por más de dos años. Desconfiaba de mí y eso me hacía odiarme a pesar de que no entendiera la razón de sus acciones.

_¿Quién querría estar con un asesino infantil e inútil?_

Me acurruqué y apreté mi pecho contra mis rodillas para intentar confortarme al menos un poco. En ese momento unos waffles con miel de maple serían perfectos para animarme, pero no había absolutamente nadie que se ofreciera a hacerlos o que al menos supiera cómo. Aunque ese pensamiento tuviera relación con el pasado, me alegraba no ser capaz de evocar la imagen de por qué unos waffles me animarían con sólo comerlos.

Al menos, quería creer que me alegraba. Quería creer que no tenía importancia, mas en el fondo sabía que no era verdad.

El líquido cristalino y lleno de remordimientos intentó aliviar un poco el dolor deslizándose por mis mejillas, como un medio por el que el sufrimiento podía escapar fuera de mí, pero por más que lo hacía y llenaba mi cara de ese líquido quemaba mi interior, no cesaba.

_Definitivamente el dolor emocional era peor que el físico._

Oí que la puerta era abierta y algunos pasos cansados se dirigían hacia donde estaba el borde entre la habitación de Hoodie y la mía. Éstos pararon por un segundo y le siguió la voz de Brian:

—Toby, la cena está lista —dijo suavemente intentando no molestar. Sequé lo más rápido que pude mis lágrimas dentro de la cama y traté de calmar mis nervios. Se suponía que yo era el chico que alegraba a todos, que los hacía olvidar lo malo de la situación, pero con el constante recuerdo de que era un imbécil, demasiado infantil y molesto que no tomaba nada en serio era imposible no quebrantar el control que tenía sobre mis emociones. Hoodie continuó—: Slender dijo que haremos la limpieza mañana, así que ven —No sabía si todavía se escucharía el llanto en mi voz al hablar, por lo que no contesté enseguida. No sería agradable admitir que lloraba acurrucado en la cama porque no tenía a nadie. No obstante, si no respondía, él podría acercarse más y descubrirlo.

—Iré después —contesté sin ganas, con mi voz un poco más grave de lo normal y contrayéndome más en la cama. Pensar que estarían mucho mejor sin mí hacía que una daga invisible me traspasara y quedara en lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Creí oír un suspiro seguido de un silencio largo, y supe que se había ido. Ahora sólo era yo, mi tristeza y la tenue luz de la lámpara vieja a mis espaldas.

Suspiré, esperando a que mis ojos dejaran de sangrar, mi corazón agonizar y esperar a que la anestesia llegara.

Algunos minutos pasaron y mis ojos ardían demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos; las lágrimas habían hecho efecto. Creí que lo mejor era dejar de estar consciente por un momento y dormir, dejar de sentir ese dolor sofocante e intolerable para mi débil ser y soñar con algo lindo. Los cerré por un segundo y, sin saberlo, las mantas a mi alrededor desaparecieron para mostrar un paisaje de un negro ébano y sin final.

Mis sentidos comenzaron a relajarse y yo a escapar de la realidad; la tranquilidad era inmensa y desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo serena e impenetrable. Sabía que eso era temporal, mas me hubiera gustado que fuera eterno, ahí no había personas que te odiaran, que siempre te dijeran lo molesto que eras o hicieran comentarios hirientes cada dos por tres. Todo era quietud. Permanecí así por lo que me pareció un largo tiempo cuando una voz profunda, llena de estática y diferentes timbres dijo mi nombre de manera pausada, casi como si no quisiera despertarme.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, aún soñoliento, encontrándome con una silueta frente a mí y un poco de frío en vez de las sábanas color crema y el aire cálido que encerraba mi pequeña fortaleza. Alcé la vista, borrosa y oscura por la leve iluminación para ver a mi jefe frente a mi cama, alto y temible, con algunos de sus tentáculos vibrando inquietos en su espalda.

 _«Toby»_  dijo, por así decirlo, dentro de mi mente. Era una sensación extraña, como si cuanto más lo pensara mi cabeza fuera a explotar y me hiciera cosquillas al hacerlo. Era difícil de describir, por eso evitaba prestarle demasiada atención.

 _«La cena está lista desde hace algunos minutos»_  Sus ojos inexistentes me miraron, tal vez preocupados porque en realidad no expresaba emoción alguna y continuó con un atisbo de impaciencia.  _«¿No irás?»_

Dudaba si era buena idea asentir, pero para no mostrar que algo estaba mal lo hice—. Sí, sí lo haré —respondí sentándome en la cama con cuidado porque estaba un poco mareado, quizás por no haber comido, y miraba lo que se suponía que era un rostro—. Sólo... me quedé dormido —dije sin pensarlo mucho esperando que sonara convincente. Me paré y caminé sin ánimos a donde estaba el comedor, en la planta baja, no muy lejos de mi habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la derecha, donde estaba la mesa imponente con decoración elegante, vi a todos los que estaban ahí. Ben me dio un vistazo y continuó degustando sus hot cakes, Brian, quien ya no llevaba su capucha, me miró desde el final de la mesa aliviado de que había bajado, Tim no me dedicó ni una mirada y Clocky me hizo señas al lado de Jack.

—¡Hey! ¡Toby! Ven, te guardé un lugar —me llamó Clocky, o más bien Clockwork, sonriendo como cada vez que me veía y pareciendo que su reloj incrustado en su ojo avanzaba más rápido. Caminé con paso apresurado porque en realidad no quería estar allí y quería terminar rápido, además de que ahora todo estaba en silencio, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de cubiertos y algunas conversaciones casuales, así que todo lo que hacía llamaba la atención, aún más de la que ya lo hacía el hecho de haber bajado tarde.

Tomé asiento inquieto y confirmé que esta vez había de postre hot cakes. Normalmente me emocionaría comer porque no eran un platillo frecuente, y el sólo pensar que podría ponerles mermelada y miel de maple que había al lado me hacía preguntarme si en verdad debía haber estado con los ánimos por los suelos hoy.

—¿Por qué no bajaste antes? —preguntó Clocky con curiosidad terminando de masticar un bocado. La miré y tomé con mi tenedor un brócoli—. Me quedé dormido —Fijé mi mirada en el plato y me di cuenta de que la respuesta había sido seca y sin interés. Me metí la verdura en la boca y mi mente divagó completamente.

¿Masky hacía todos esos comentarios a propósito? No quería creer eso, él había sido mi compañero por mucho tiempo y le tenía cierto cariño, pero a veces en verdad me lastimaba, como ahora. Recordaba que de la misma manera en otra ocasión había hecho un comentario a Hoodie y yo al oírlo pensé mal. No sabía si era mi culpa por tomar las cosas personales... sí, era eso.

—Oh, ¿te sentías mal? —preguntó Clocky preocupada y acercándose un poco. Esos orbes verdes siempre me recordaban que no estaba solo, aunque lo olvidara a veces. En cualquier caso, la confianza que teníamos y su actitud determinada me ayudaba a contrarrestar mi pesimismo.

—Sí... algo así —Respondí evasivo, apreciaba su preocupación, pero me parecía mejor no mencionarlo. Tampoco quería que tuviera algo contra Masky, aunque hiciera esas cosas seguía siendo mi amigo, mi compañero, y tendríamos que estar juntos de todos modos.

—Entonces, ahora sólo intenta disfrutar la cena —dijo con una sonrisa cálida; hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me dedicaba una así. Susurré un «gracias» lleno de agradecimiento con una pequeña sonrisa que creía transmitía más tristeza que otra cosa y me dispuse a acabar rápido. Las verduras no eran mi comida favorita por mucho, así que lo comí con disgusto y dejé algunos para después no pudiendo soportar su sabor.

Ya pensaría en eso luego, ahora me apetecía perderme en mis pensamientos y alejarme del mundo real. ¿Tal vez ver cómo era una persona me ayudara a mejorar mi personalidad? Desastrosa y horrible para mí, ya que era poco asertivo a veces, impulsivo, nada sagaz como Hoodie, por lo que levanté la vista y observé a todos.

Clocky lamiendo sus labios con mermelada, Ben hablando aburrido sobre alguna cosa con Jack, Jack dándole el avión, Jeff... Jeff no había bajado, y Sally había salido de la cocina hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa. Jane estaba comiendo de manera elegante, Liu ya había terminado y le estaba contando cualquier cosa, Zero y Puppeteer ya habían terminado y subido a hacer quién sabe qué, Masky estaba al lado de Hoodie sin su máscara hablando y aparté la mirada como si quemara mirarlo. No quería saber nada sobre eso.

Terminé con mirar a Slenderman, quien personalmente había ido a preguntarme si estaba bien. Él y Clocky habían sido las únicas personas que me habían preguntado sobre cómo estaba, y les tenía un gran aprecio, tanto que me sentía inservible por no poder regresarles el favor.

Por último, miré a quien me parecía indescriptible y mordaz, cuya mirada me penetraba el alma cada vez que lo hacía: Bloody Painter, para algunos Helen Otis, o simplemente Painter. A mí me gustaba decirle Helen, aunque sonaba femenino, era lindo también, como si fuéramos  _amigos_.

Mis ojos se posaron en su semblante por un segundo y lo analizaron: su piel pálida como una hoja de papel, su cabello azabache cepillado de manera espontánea y un poco largo en la parte de su nuca, su atuendo casual con su camisa blanca desgastada debajo de su saco con los primeros botones desabrochados y su botón amarillo de carita feliz a un costado.

Lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos y sus labios, cansados pero llenos de palabras amables que pocas personas decían, y sus ojos me hipnotizaban cada vez que levantaba la vista. Hubiera continuado observándolo, pero me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba sobre mí. Estábamos haciendo lo mismo, sólo que yo me acababa de enterar.

Eso realmente me ponía nervioso, los tics comenzaron. Que esa vez fuera yo quien había comenzado con el juego de miradas inspeccionando los rasgos del otro... Y era yo el que me quejaba. Aparté la mirada apenado y la fijé en mi plato casi vacío. Continué comiendo esperando a que la incomodidad dejara de ser visible en mis acciones.

Aparentemente el plato era más interesante que todo lo demás, y un pensamiento dudoso cruzó por mi mente: ¿Qué pensaría Helen de mí? ¿Que soy un inmaduro? ¿Que no tengo amigos verdaderos y doy pena ajena? No lo conocía y no sabía qué podría pensar, pero gracias a eso había una pequeña esperanza de que no dudara de mí y me diera una oportunidad aunque no me conociera.

Es en este punto donde me convencí de que eso jamás pasaría y que lo mejor sería deshacerme de esas fantasías inocentes, tal vez estaba soñando demasiado. Un nudo en mi gargante se hizo presente y no me dejaba respirar, mis ojos acuosos no podrían mantener las lágrimas a raya por mucho tiempo. Sólo faltaba terminar un poco de comida, así que tomé el plato con los cubiertos, busqué el canal mental de «Hablar con Slender» y dije que me lo llevaría y comería en la madrugada. Él sólo asintió y me levanté con prisa, le di la mejor sonrisa que tuve a Clocky, quien me miraba sorprendida, y troté deprisa a mi habitación.

Afortunadamente para mí y mis tonterías sobre sentimientos, la habitación que compartía con los proxys estaba cerca de las escaleras y era de los primeros cuartos alrededor de unos pasillos a la derecha. En ese momento todo lo que quería era estar sólo y dejar salir el dulce veneno de la tristeza. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y coloqué el plato de manera distraída en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama al lado de la de Rouge y, como la vez anterior, cubrí mi cuerpo con las sábanas con desesperación.

Aunque la pared que separaba la habitación sólo abarcara hasta donde terminaban las camas, no sabía si agradecer que no pudieran verme Masky y Hoodie o desear que no estuviéramos separados.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Era como lucía, mi forma de ser? No podía responder, pero siempre afirmaba que era eso, los comentarios espontáneos y gestos que hacía inconscientemente cuando algo me decepcionaba, mi cabello castaño cayendo en mi frente y el desagradable bozal que usaba la mayoría del tiempo. Hórrido, molesto, repugnante. No podía hacer nada aunque quisiera, porque siempre se vuelve a los viejos hábitos y eso me martirizaba, no podía cambiar.

Mis ojos habían comenzado a escocer y el sueño me embargaba lentamente y con cariño, para decirle adiós a mi sufrimiento y olvidar por algunas horas todos los problemas que tenía. Parecía que mi corazón se había cansado también de tanta estupidez y drama, seguía latiendo pero a la vez estaba muerto y clamaba a gritos por un momento en donde no hubiera pensamientos denigrantes ni crueles.

Tan sólo pude pensar un   
**_«Todo será mejor mañana, así que buenas noches, Toby»_**


End file.
